gonna_be_the_twin_tailfandomcom-20200213-history
TailYellow
" I want everyone to see my true self in battle . . . . I wish to expose myself as the heroine that I am ! " ''---''TailYellow ______________________________ ; Tail Yellow (テイルイエロー Teiru Ierō) ; Voiced by : Chinatsu Akasaki (Japanese); Mikaela Krantz (English) ______________________________ Appearance TailYellow is the most formidable and impressive looking of the Twin Tail Warriors. This because she is older and wears the Tail Gear that is more armored and more technically advanced. TailYellow has an fully developed adult female body of about 21-22 years old, being both tall and well proportioned. She has a large, prominent bust. Her hair color is that of a bold, natural blonde. She wears her blonde hair with bangs that droop across her forehead and encircle her cheeks, and thin twin tails that fall below her knees, and end in corkscrews. TailYellow has a mature, somewhat pointed face, with adult-like narrowed eyes, mountain green in color. Her skin tone is medium to tan beige, looking like she has a year round tan. TailYellow's Tail Gear looks a bit different from the others, since her Tail Gear is of a more recent design. It looks more like a Battle Maiden's professional outfit instead of a girl's swim suit. It is heavily armored, with massive plates on her shoulders, arms, and legs. Her hips have 'saddlebag' plates, and her boots have side armor. The two armor plates on her hips, and the two armor plates on her shoulder blades can pivot upward and lock into place, giving her the appearance of having wings on her back and hips. She has black gloves protecting her hands. The Yellow Tail Gear can do something unique; it can be removed from TailYellow's body by remote control, leaving her wearing what looks like a yellow bikini swim suit, and can reassemble itself into a mobile battle platform, complete with armor and weapons, than can be operated by remote control. As her weapon, TailYellow can command her armor, either while mounted on her body, or removed as the mobile platform. She also commands a hand weapon that resembles a high-tech Saturday Night Special pistol. Personality One of the Twin Tail heroines, she is in real life a petite 16-year-old sophomore of Yōgetsu Private Academy, and the Student Council President. So unlike her unassuming, child-like day-to-day self, TailYellow is an adult closeted masochist and exhibitionist, and gets excited when TailRed calls her by her pet name (which usually triggers her to call him 'Master' ). When she first became a Twin Tail Warrior, not being very adept, she could not operate her Tail Gear or weapons to any useful degree. Later, she becomes a completely reckless fighter because of acknowledging and applying the masochistic streak in her adult personality. In battle, she sometimes decides to almost completely disrobe ( she sheds the Tail Gear, revealing and wearing only an outfit similar to a white bikini swimsuit ), and allows the Tail Gear to reassemble into a remote-controlled mobile battle station. TailYellow was the only one of the Twin Tail Warriors who, at first, couldn't use her power because of her lack of personal motivation, until Soji reasons with her about an alternate method that would activate the Tail Gear. Soji explains that TailYellow's admiration of and strong desire to be a heroine would be enough to spur her on. Unlike TailRed and TailBlue's transformed appearance, TailYellow's Twin Tail Warrior form makes her look older ( a 21+ adult ), and although she does not change gender, but remains a female bodied adult, she does eventually display the more adult virtues of loyalty, teamwork, and self-sacrifice. Known as Tail Yellow in her transformed state, her Tail Gear Tools are, Voltage Judgement, Voltage Blaster, Brake Release, Aura Pillar, and unique to TailYellow, Full Blast Mode (雷の銃ヴォルテックスブラスター Kaminari no Jū Vorutekkusu Burasutā). In Volume 7, she gains the upgrade of Absolute Chain. The Yellow Tail Gear Tools ( Note-The Yellow Tail Gear is of a different and more modern design than the other versions of Tail Gear. Many of the functions and tools assemble and operate differently from the older models. However, the purpose and functions of all Tail Gear are essentially the same, that is, to protect and defend the Twin Tail Warrior, as well as initiate strike procedures. ) ;Fusionic Blaster On command of the Yellow Twin Tail Warrior, the tools and armament of the Yellow Tail Gear cam be removed from the wearer, piece by piece, leaving the Twin Tail Warrior wearing little more than a bikini swimsuit styled outfit. The Yellow Tail Gear tools and armament will then reassemble into a ground-based mobile battle station where ever the Twin Tail directs it to be. When set up and ready to be operated by remote control, the battle station is called Fusionic Blaster, and is said to be in Full Blast Mode. ;Brake Release ( Yellow Tail Gear ) The Yellow Tail Gear Brake Release consists of the deployment of the Voltic Blaster, which is then set up to attach to the back of the Full Blast Mode mobile battle station, and to become a part of it. ;Aura Pillar TailYellow can call up a Power Beam, called Aura Pillar. The Aura Pillar is stored in the Henshin bracelet that she also uses to transform. The power is then directed from her blue Henshin bracelet, which can then be converted into a beam and can be directed to any angle or length that she needs. Most often, she directs the yellow-white beam upward, where it angles upward, then reverses direction and comes down at a slightly different angle. Like TailRed's, TailYellow's Aura Pillar can effect and disrupt the nervous system of the Elemelian. This results in the monster beginning to lose power, which usually ends up with them being unable to move, or to move in unexpected ways. However, TailYellow's Aura Pillar is more powerful, enough to completely disrupt the Elemelian, so that they explode on contact with it. ;Voltic Blaster Voltic Blaster is a 'Saturday Night Special' style hand pistol that fires a lazer beam. It is stored in one of TailYellow's hair barrettes. She merely hovers her hand over her barrette, and the digitized tool materializes in her hand, loaded and ready to use. ;Voltic Judgement When the mobile battle station is ordered to fire with full power, several beams are ejected from the various ports, which are then combined into one powerful beam, called Voltic Judgement. The beam can operate by itself if need be, or TailYellow can position herself at the head of the beam, and be engulfed by it, so that she 'leads the charge' of where ever the beam has been directed. The beam, with or without TailTellow at the helm, can punch a hole in anything that it has contact with, and going straight through the target, and comes out to dissipate on the other side of the target. This will leave TailYellow, if she is leading the Voltic Judgement, stationary and unharmed. Category:Characters